


Это традиция

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Этот диалог повторяется у них каждый год при встрече в школьном экспрессе. Это традиция, а волшебники уважают традиции.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Это традиция

Далекий перестук колес только подчеркивает повисшее между ними молчание. С одной стороны локоть холодит оконное стекло, с другой — плечо упирается в закрытую дверь. Проход такой узкий, что разойтись можно, только если очень постараться и протискиваться вплотную друг к другу. И то одному придется распластаться по старой исцарапанной перегородке, которая каждый год видела немало таких вот сцен.

Только они не собираются уступать дорогу. Молча стоят, расправив плечи, словно пытаясь закрыть собой весь проход, и смотрят в глаза друг другу. Долгая пауза, отмеряемая далекими звонкими голосами.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя звал? — этот вопрос наконец нарушает почти осязаемое молчание.

— По имени будет вполне нормально, — ответ звучит громче, и они оба чуть морщатся.

— Были люди с этими именами куда известнее, чем ты, — выдержав паузу, выдыхает первый.

Губы его оппонента сжимаются, не желая выдавать улыбку, но их уголки предательски тянутся вверх. И веселая нотка рушит холодный протокол диалога:

— Подозреваю, что если я скажу, что по фамилии... — Он вздергивает бровь.

— Да. Как ты хочешь, чтобы мир тебя знал — всего лишь как сына мальчика, который выжил?

— Ты придурок, Скорпиус, — Альбус Северус смеется, делает шаг вперед и обнимает друга за плечи. Этот диалог повторяется у них каждый год при встрече в школьном экспрессе. Это традиция, а волшебники уважают традиции.

С шумом отъезжает вбок дверь, пропуская мальчишек в пустое купе. И они пару минут шутливо толкаются, выясняя, кто войдет первым.

— Мое имя — созвездие! — Скорпиус вскидывает подбородок, подныривает под локоть Альбуса и с видом победителя усаживается на потертую кожу сиденья.

— Ну, выше звезд не поднимутся даже Малфои, — Альбус плюхается рядом. — И, между прочим, я тогда пожал тебе руку.

— Это хорошо. Однажды Поттер отказался пожать руку Малфою. И знаешь же, сколько всего потом закрутилось...


End file.
